Talk:Ben Tennyson (Classic)
Ben/Gwen If ANYONE even TRIES to put false Ben/Gwen text on ANY page, that contains MATURE content or themes, I'll get REALLY mad. I mean it. And the worst part is, they don't even leave an IP address or get an account so we can politely tell them so! Ectonurite 00:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Image in the infobox I think it would be better if we put the original 10-year Ben in the infobox, rather than the Alien Force Ben. Most of the fans who wisit this wiki have watched the original series, but haven't watched the Alien Force series, so when they visit this page, and when they see a different Ben, they think that they visited a wrong page. Oh, and another thing. The infobox color is green, which realy is not going great with the background being that dark, if the infobox color was black, it would be so cooler. I alredy made this changes by my own, but User:Zakkoroen reverted them, so I must ask the community what do they think of this suggestions. Dekac 09:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) PS: I made the same change for Gwen, but it was reverted as well. Dekac 09:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) a while back i had the picture of both original ben and current ben, but someone changed it. Peter 10 06:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Kirby I added Ben's middle name. If you dont think his middle name is Kirby, I'll point you towards where series writer Dwayne McDuffie said it. And you can tell me if I misunderstood. 18:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea to begin Featuring some important pages (Featured Articles).We could use the plumber's badge as a featured article's sign. (P.S:i aint one of those who trash this wikia,i put some useful info in it from time to time) His middle name is Kirby because in Duped Gwen called him by his full name,Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! 16:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor 16:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) When I hear Ben's middle name "Kirby", I tend to think of Kirby from Nintendo.SonicFan 19:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) More Ben\Gwen crap! Some keeps putting that Ben Marries Gwen in the future! I'm getting tired of erasing that every other day! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 06:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I totally agree with you! I am soooo getting, tired of that, who ever is doing that, STOP!--HallieryElizabeth 04:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Lock this page Almost everyday,someone comes and puts that Ben marries Gwen,this page needs to be locked until new AF episodes come out. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 02:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ben marries Gwen?That's just silly.THEY ARE COUSINS! 16:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Everyone! I found the Bwen guy!:http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:75.84.97.72 Ben10coolstuff Ben10coolstuff just spam the page but my undo did nothing,can any one else doit and check if it work for you?Linkdarkside 19:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ben need a big bio. both Kevin and Gwen pages have big bio ,someone should make one for Ben,rather than small character description.--Linkdarkside 23:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, right now the page seems to be talking more about the series than talking about the character. I also think the "Love interests" section could be expanded to a general "Relationships" so sub-sections about his relationship with Gwen and Kevin could be added. --Yuidirnt the fan! 23:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Started working on the page. I removed the Live-action section as it was only general info about the movies, and started rewriting the section about the original series, but I'd love some help on it as I'm afraid that if I write it all myself I'll just go too much into detail. --Yuidirnt the fan! 00:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ben's Anodite heritage If Charmcaster's plan was to succeed in A Change of Face, Ben, like Gwen, must have the potential to use the powers of his Anodite heritage. If this is true we can assume, because of the Omnitrix, he doesn't realize this. Comments? Ztyran 05:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. Yeah. I agree with this. Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I think in the Gwen 10 time line, Ben would have developed magic instead of Gwen. Peter 10 05:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Who knows,maybe. Sting! TenRyuoh! 06:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, '' Gwen and Ben's Grandmother said gwen got powers unlike most of her other family members because she had something called 'The Spark',so I think Anodite powers come withh luck.Another theory I have is that since all of Gwen's known MALE family members that have Anodite DNA have no powers,maybe they have too be a girl to get Anodite powers.A Wikia Contributor. 16:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wrongo, we see that males ''can use them in Ben 10,000 Returns as Ben 10,000 uses his before using an Ultimatrix power in the episode. not to mention it supports my theory. Ztyran 05:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) i think that in that episode that ben 10,000 uses a spell not really anodite powers, seeing as he has to say the spell's name beofre he uses it. plus he said he picked it up from gwen, and you cant really pick up having a super power, where as a spell is something that theoretically anyone can use (gwen is just better at it because she is made of mana and has better control over it that most people) BusscherJ 10:40, april 25, 2011 (UTC) If ben becomes anodite it would good because then he could doing more than spells and and he could control mana natural not through his his ultimatrix. when he using his anodite power more then his grandmother would teach him more about how to use his power more. He would be in his anodite form and we can see the what a male anodite looks like. Trivia Why half or more of Ben's trivia is deleted? Also i think part of his bio is cut too but i am not sure. --Number-Guy 19:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) i believe i undo it ,i also semi protect it for 2 weeks,only user names will be able to edit it.--Linkdarkside 20:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) For all PPV results for WWE wrestling go to Zach's Wrestling.wikia.com,Or RKO.wikia .com Hello kinda new here but I noticed that in Monster Weather Ben displayed musical abillity (he defeated S.A.M. by playing a fine tuned guitar quite expertly) and athletic abillity (he surfed down S.A.M.'s back on a guitar) might be good for the trivia yes. Un-related to above/\ I Changed the trivia section a bit, removed the Anodite speculation, most everything else was grammar related, i also grouped the trivia according to series. Enjoy(no user name) Grammar I noticed that a lot of the grammar on many of the articles is bad. I am taking the time to go through many articles and fix this error. Ltearth 15:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rant Honestly, there are times when I doubt that Ben can even count on Gwen, and Kevin, because lately they have been treating him like dirt, who needs enemies when you have friends and family who are as unpleasant to him has Kevin and Gwen have been lately, I'd say they too are being jerks. That would be a good point if it wasn't for the fact that Ben has become self absorbed. Its not like he doesn't treat other people like dirt. Gwen and Kevin are giving Ben a reality check. Reality checks are harsh. And they don't treat Ben like dirt. Want to see someone being treated like dirt? Watch the second season premiere where Ben entirely blows off his current girlfriend that he didn't officially break up with for the Unitrix. I did watch it, but you forget that Ben thought Julie had broken up with him, but still he is self-absorbed and remember that Kevin also flirted with the Unitrix too. And Kevin too is a little self-absorbed as well. And also Ben was often self-absorbed in the original series as well, as you may remember, thats all part of being a celebrity many celebrities become self-absorbed. I can only hope that Ben becomes more mature during Ultimate Alien, like he was in the first two seasons of Alien Force. Stop Renaming i gonna ask you people to stop renaming the Ben 10 article ,it stay as Ben Tennyson.--Linkdarkside 14:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Who's perfect for Ben? Ya I have heard that Ben marries Kai in alternate future but it's just impossible.It should be Julie.Shreyavasu21, 19:34, April 10, 2011. TheMana 08:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Why Ben's page was deleted? Because of that?! OUGH!!!TheMana 08:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No not because of that and for this you should make a new catagory--Shreyavasu21, 10:28, April 14, 2011. Ben vamdom? Someone rename this page to Ben vamdom.who did this? But i was changed this page name to Ben Tennyson again.By Brianultimatedragon. one-time villain WHEN IN HELL WAS BEN A VILLAIN??? he pretended to be one for grandpa max, so that the plumber's apprentices could get their badges, but that was pretend not being a real villain. albedo was a villain who was basically a clone of ben but he is not ben. what gives??? ben's age ok if the series was revealed in 2005, and ben was 16 at the time, would'nt that make him 22? Well? should we change his age to 22? 15:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Obviously not. The series does not advance at the same time as real life. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ok. I would make an acont here but only 13 yr olds can make accounts D:< He Want's to be an Accountant? Well, I was doing some searching about Ben, and i found a site (Cartoon Network Dance Club) that showed a video. When the guy was driving, he said "So, Ben, You wanna be an accountant?!? Well, thats boring." And I was thinking "This is so canon" But then, it was from Cartoon Network, and CN created B10, so... What do you think... I'm litterally confused between the cartoon world.--FusionFall123 06:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) CN did not create Ben 10, they just show it -_- ET |Was |Here!!! 08:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) skinny jeans? who the hell said that ben wears skinny jeans?his jeans were so baggy in alien swarm when ryan kelley played him!just put jeans in.no need fo the details That was in Alien Swarm, if you look in the series, he definitely wears skinny jeans. There is need for detail, this wiki is about showing all the details. ET |Was |Here!!! 08:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ben no longer plays soccer? Awwww and I want to see his soccer jersey again atleast for one episode in Ultimate Alien. Yet I do think he has no time for games just to do some hero work so he's busy. Do you think Ben is too lazy to play soccer again or whatsoever? New look in Ben 10: Omniverse I've tried to add the new Ben to the template, but people keep deleting it?! why does it say that ben is 11 in omniverse? Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 20:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Because he is both 17 and 11. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : Seeing as you always want proof, here is some confirmation from Derrick Wyatt. The preceeding comment was added by User:Evolved To'kustar. His signature has been removed as it contained a broken file link. : wait, wait. he's not still 16? (almost forgot to put signature =).Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 04:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : Right, I meant 16. Sorry. : Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : kay. no biggie. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 08:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) APPEARANCE NEEDS TO CHANGE SRSLY? The appearance of Ben 10 on the Ben Tennyson pg still shows the Ultimate Alien Ben 10. Why won't anyone change it to Omniverse? P-L-U-M-B-E-R-S Plumb-ers...let's go!! You should put info on Ben's adventures in Destroy All Aliens and Omniverse it would help Anodite species Derrick has stated that Ben is not anodite. also Dwayne said that if an anodite has a child with someone from another species the ofsping will have 100 the dna of the nonanodite parent because they lack dna, so i say tha we should remove the human/ anodite part from the ones that dont have the "spark"Masterq (talk) 00:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Derrick only stated Eon is not an Anodite there. As for the species, that section in the charbox isn't specified for DNA only. The decision to remove it completely from those who don't have the Spark is like saying the Plumbers' Helpers (Manny and Helen at least) should have their Human half removed for not showing signs of being humans. Ben is part Anodite, as his grandmother was Anodite herself.Stripes (T FF) 00:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Peanut butter seaweed smoothie? If Ben has a allergy to peanuts, why does he like Peanut butter seaweed smoothie when it contains peanuts? Sam (BAZINGA) 15:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Probably a continuity error. :One Above All (T-B- ) 15:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Also, just because he's allergic doesn't mean the allergy is severe. :One Above All (T-B- ) 15:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I was just wondering why he would drink something that contains something he is allergic to. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) History Ben needs a history from all of the series added onto his page as Gwen and Kevin do. --Kyle03 (talk) 11:17, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :There's a "Biography" section which contains links to all the relevant subpages. :One Above All (T-B- ) 11:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't Ben's name technically be listed prefaced with "Dr" as of "Mystery, Incorporeal"? XellosMetallium (talk) 07:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) new Appearance needs to be added there's a reboot Appearance of Ben. why didn't someone added it? New Appearance needs to be added there's a Reboot Appearance of Ben. why didn't someone add it? MA1436 (talk) 19:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) where planning to have the reboot version of Ben to have it's very own article by sometime after the premiere of the reboot. Superbike10 (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2016 (UTC) appearance is wrong The image of Ben (original series) shows that he wears the Omnitrix on his right wrist, please change it MA1436 (talk) 16:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC)